A King and His Lady
by 2000kate
Summary: She was reborn again, this time in some long lost tribe. Unable to act like the rest, they decided enough was enough and used her as their sacrifice for their God. Except somehow she managed to miss the fact that their 'God' was a giant ape! (Or woman stuck in reincarnation loop finds herself sacrificed to Kong) (Takes place before The Strong Lady)
1. Chapter 1

'Whelp, this is it for this life.' Kala thought to herself.

She had grown up as an oddity to her tribe. Didn't listen to rules, disrespected her 'elders' (even though she was technically older than them [not that they knew]), and was often neglecting the tasks assigned to her.

Figures that it would come bite her in the ass in the future.

Kala was born on an island, isolated from the rest of the world. She guessed that it was some point before the 18th century, as they only used primitive tools and had no contact from anyone outside the tribe.

She assumed that was why they were still so barbaric (that and thanks to the inevitable inbreeding).

Every 2 months or so, there would be a sacrifice to their 'God'. Sadly though, Kala didn't believe in any God, so that was another strike on her long list of failures.

Whenever they sacrificed one of the maidens to the God, Kala would disappear, uninterested in being a part of a pointless death. There were many other things on the island to be afraid of, there was no point in worrying about a sacrifice when it was more likely you'll meet death by monster.

Apparently, that was why they sacrificed to the 'God' though. He protects them from the monsters, well... as long as they stayed inside the walls.

But now Kala was here, in a guarded hut, to be used as a sacrifice to the 'God' that is protecting the tribe. The young girl was sitting in the hut, dressed in ceremonial garments with white symbols lining her dark skin representing the dark times the tribe had before they had found the protection of the God known as Kong.

The messed-up thing was that she was only 10.

The requirement of being used as a sacrifice was that you had to have your 'first blood', or period if you actually knew the term.

Lucky her hit puberty early.

It didn't matter much to reborn woman (child, whatever). If she was going to die, she'd rather meet this 'God' before she kicked the bucket. That's why she was patiently waiting for the Elder to come get her.

Kala was sitting on the ground, writing her will on the dirt floor with a stick in French. No one on the island knew the language, only she would know what it said but it was a fun way to pass the time.

It wasn't going well... She had no one to give her possessions to though she owned few).

The Elder finally wobbled into her hut, using a wooden stick as support, as Kala finished signing her false will.

She was the oldest in the tribe, hence the name 'Elder' assigned to her. Her hair that was probably once dark and healthy curls was now brittle and grayed. Her face was horribly wrinkled, and wartz marred her skin.

Not the best looker, but still an important figure on the island.

"I see that you're still drawing those squiggles on the ground. You've always been an odd one," she chastised Kala. "Tch, it's an honor to be a sacrifice. My younger sister was one, you know."

Yes, yes, the sacrifice's family was always well treated in the tribe. Even so, no one really wanted to give up their only child, even if it was for the good of the tribe.

"Yes, Elder," Kala said blankly. Really, why is this taking so long? She had places to be, Gods to see. This conversation was ultimately pointless in the end.

Kala would move on from this place (she's not sure why she didn't kill herself sooner, everyone here was always such a downer) and get a new life with a new name.

"This has always been your destiny child."

' _Again,_ _with the child thing... I'm older than you, you hag!_ ' Kala thought angrily to herself. The old woman was getting on her nerves.

"You've been marked as a sacrifice." She pointed her stick directly between the valley of her non-existent breasts.

There laid a small black circle, almost filled halfway, similar to a quarter moon. Which, incidentally, tonight is also a quarter moon.

The mark represented how close to death Kala was. It seemed to follow her into each and every life. The quicker it filled in, the younger she would die.

' _Huh, I almost forgot about that._ ' The reborn woman thought to herself. ' _Seems like I have time to live yet... At_ _least, as_ _long as I'm not murdered by this 'God'.'_

There was zero chance that Kala would live when the circle was all filled in, but she could absolutely die before that from outside forces. Usually she didn't live past 60 and would suddenly die.

But the tribe didn't know any of that and thought that it was a sign from the gods that she should be used as a sacrifice.

"This is an honor many will never know," the Elder continues, oblivious to her inner monologue. "Now, get up. We have a sacrifice to give." The old lady eyed her hard, wrinkles becoming even more defined in her face. "I'm surprised you haven't tried to run. There have been others more aged than you that have tried to defy the will of the tribe."

Kala gave her a dubious look. "I would rather be eaten by some god, than stabbed to death with pointy sticks."

The hag cackled at her. "Kwahahaha! Yes, you've always been quick with your mind." She calmed her laughter after a bit, and turned to leave. "Follow me."

Stepping out of the hut, Kala looked up at the cloudy sky. Most days were like this one, with the rare sunny day that she enjoyed. The perpetual storm that surrounded the island prevented the people from leaving and exploring the seas.

All the cloudy weather made her wonder why the tribe's people had dark skin if there was no need for all the melatonin in their skin. Evolution was weird.

Kala was not going to miss this place. Wayyyy to dreary for her tastes. The people, the weather, the environment, all of them felt like they existed for the sole purpose of making everyone feel like shit.

It's no wonder the tribe has become so savage.

Kala was the only one who seemed to notice such a thing though. Everyone else was too set in their ways, never knowing another way of life.

As they made it to two young pierced men (a symbol of them leaving behind their youth) standing before the wall, Kala watched the Elder whisper something in one of their ear, pointed to her, and then allowed Kala proceeded to be knocked out.

It was standard procedure. Made it easier for them to tie the sacrifice up.

By the time she woke up, her two hands were bound in a Y shape above her head to two anchor points. The anchor points were way above her head, so a lot of rope was used to allow her little feet to just brush the bamboo plank.

In front of her was 'the Gap' as she liked to call it. Separating the Tribe from the more dangerous parts of the island. The dark sky and mixture of mist and smoke made for a menacing picture.

Kala felt her heart beat pick up despite her mind feeling calm. Adrenaline making her ready for the action she knew would come.

The beat of the drums grew slowly grew in the background as the Elder and rest of the tribe started their chant, summoning Kong to the area.

She was slowly being pulled forward as the people turned a wheel that would place her on the other side of the large gap. Slowly, her feet lifted off the edge, leaving her dangling high above the raging waters below.

The only thing stopping her from falling was her bound wrists, which were chafing from the strain of her weight on the hemp ropes..

The drums were in high gear, and the chanting was even louder.

Finally, her feet touched the ground on the other side and the drums and chanting ceased all at once.

The young reborn soul only heard the sound of the waves far below.

Until... the creaking and crashing of trees falling started to echo through the woods. Trees as tall as sky scrapers being knocked out of the way by a large dark figure as if they were only toy blocks.

Kala's heart couldn't have been any louder in her ears. She had never been to a sacrifice nor seen the beast before, and now she had front row seats.

The growling was loud as she watched the shadow stop right in front of her. She looked up.

And their eyes met.

The first thing she noticed was that it was large, very large. Towering over 50 ft high was a dark-haired gorilla.

 _'Huh, should have figured that the 'God' was King Kong himself_ _.'_ The dark skinned ten-year-old though to herself.

King kong was an entrenched figure in pop culture after all.

 _'I'm an idiot,'_ she thought to herself.

Slowly, the beast's large hand reached out to her. Using one finger, it brushed her check gently, before pulling back and ripping her free from the ropes hold.

Her body was small enough to be cradled in his large hand. There was enough room to breathe and move slightly, and she peeked through the gap his fingers made and watched the forest quickly pass by.

"Huh." Kala couldn't say she didn't see this outcome as a possibility. Especially as she knew she wouldn't die yet.

"'Qui vivra verra.' As they say." She mumbled as she closed her eyes for a rest. It had been a busy day after all.

.

* * *

I'm not sure how long I plan on making this, maybe less than 10 chapters. Who knows?

Mostly just for your and my enjoyment. It was a plot bunny that I thought was a good idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Kala was startled awake as she was dropped to the ground.

Her eyes blinked tiredly, fighting the urge to close and go back to sleep. She almost lost the fight, when she felt something nudge her face.

She flicked her hand at whatever it was. Maybe a fly?

It nudged her again a little harder.

"Para. Sólo déjame dormir." The curly haired ten-year-old mumbled.

This time she was pushed onto her back, tiny pebbles digging into her skin. "Mierda!"

Finally opening her eyes, she was greeted to the sight of a giant finger in her face. Pushing it out of the way, she saw what the appendage was connected to.

Oh right, King Kong.

Sitting up in surprise, she startled the gorilla, who didn't expect the sudden motion. It growled in a threatening manner, sharp teeth peeking through his lips, not wanting his new toy to escape.

Kala's eyebrows raised in (well deserved) surprise. Holding her hand up slowly in a non-threatening position, she showed her submission.

Eyeing her surroundings wearily she looked for any other immediate threats. "Why the heck are you alone?" She spoke aloud, knowing that the ape wouldn't understand what she was saying.

Apes are social creatures, and it was uncommon to find one without it's troop.

Be it giant or small.

Sitting up, she gained a better view of her surroundings. They seemed to be sitting at the top of a long-abandoned temple deep in the island. Don't ask her how it got there, even she has to questions how the hell the earliest settlers would be able to construct it with all the large predators roaming around.

Almost like a plot hole...

Moss and fauna were growing on the stone bricks, and there was no ceiling to constrict Kong beneath.

 _'Looks like he brought me to his nest for whatever reason.'_

Kala looked at the ape in curiosity, and he looked back in a similar manner. No one in the tribe knew what Kong did with the sacrifices, but they all assumed he devoured them. But seeing that she had yet to be devoured, Kala reasoned that it was their own stupidity that got them killed.

Probably tried to run away, the fools.

Once they were both finished inspecting each other, Kong once again slowly reached out his oversized hand to touch her, only stopping for a moment to see what she would do.

The young (in body only) girl didn't flinch shy away from him, long since desensitized by such things.

When he saw that she wasn't running away or attacking him, Kong took it as permission to continue. His fingers poked and prodded as they pleased, with no head of any discomfort they caused Kala.

They were soft enough not to injure her, but it was clear the gorilla didn't have complete control over his strength. He took some strands of her long curly hair between his fingers and rolled them around, intrigued about the texture.

He went on like this for about five minutes until Kala grew tired of it.

"Alright, alright. I get it." Her hand reached out to stop his finger, which was the only appendage she had any hope of stopping. Her small hands were dwarfed further when compared to the gorilla's finger, not even able to reach halfway around with both hands.

Kala suddenly grinned, "My turn."

Knowing that it was futile to force the beast to do as she pleased, she gently tried to turn his hand over and hoped he understood what she was trying to do.

Apparently humoring her, Kong's hand followed and went palm up so that the dark-skinned girl could properly climb on. Kala easily did so, and stood up.

And then promptly fell right on her ass, as the massive hand jerked upwards. The hand was brought up to his face, where Kala met his eyes once again.

"Oi, I was trying to do something," she grumbled.

Kong only looked on impassively, and perhaps a little curiously. She was a little surprised about how sentient Kong seemed to be, and how he could tell she meant no threat despite how displeased she must seem.

But maybe he deserved to be a little cocky, with his massive size a small bug like her would do no damage on him.

Getting to her feet once again, she kept a lower center of gravity in case Kong wanted to make any more sudden movements. Instead he kept still, eyes still following her with interest.

Kala brushed her heavy curls back and thought not for the first time that she wished elastic bands were a thing here.

Once she reached his wrist, where the fur started, she reached her right hand forward and grabbed a fistful. She reached with the other hand and did the same. His fur was matted with dirt and sticks in some places, but much softer than she thought it would be with him living in a jungle.

Slowly but surely, Kala started to climb up the beast's arm, toes clenching into the dark fur for extra support. She hadn't been idle when she was skipping out on sacrifices, always going exploring and climbing trees and rocky cliffs with little care about how dangerous it would be.

Her arms and legs were toned with muscle, not strong enough to lift anything too heavy, but still enough to pull herself onto a branch with only her arms.

Once she reached Kong's inner elbow she paused as she heard heavy breathing. Dark eyes turned upward slowly, and saw that it was the massive gorilla she was climbing.

His breath was quick and shallow, as if he was working himself up with excitement. When she paused in her climbing he grunted, and started to shove her with his other arm to get her moving again.

Deciding it was best not to anger a mammal that was more than fifty times her own size, she continued upwards. Kala wondered idly if he felt like he was getting pet.

He must not have gotten a lot of positive reactions to him. With beasts trying to kill him, and humans... also trying to kill him...

So, Kala climbed and climbed until she reached the top of his head. By this time, Kong was hooting and banging his chest in happiness (or what Kala assumed was happiness).

She held on tightly with all fours as he got up onto his feet, slowly his cheering stopped and his left hand reached upwards for her.

He grabbed her from his head, and Kala released her grip. She enjoyed how careful Kong was being, he seemed to understand that he was strong enough to hurt her. His hand held her towards his face, and grunted at her.

When she said nothing, he grunted again.

 _'Ah, it seems like he's trying to speak with me,'_ she realized. ' _Sadly, gorilla is one of the languages I have yet to master,'_ she thought dryly. _  
_

The dark-skinned girl held her hands up in a 'what-can-you-do' type of manner, even though she knew it was lost on the ape.

"Sorry, I can't understand you." She spoke loudly and clearly, being a giant didn't mean you had super hearing after all.

Kong must not have minded that he didn't understand, and only cared that she had responded at all.

His lips pulled backwards into what must've been a smile. Air blew out of his nose in a pleased huff.

He then sat roughly back onto the ground, and Kala realized not for the first time that she was having a little trouble seeing his face. When she looked upwards at the sky she saw that it was very dark out, maybe almost midnight.

She must have been with Kong longer than she thought.

The ceremony started in the just before sunset, and even with her nap she still felt tired. Kong must have felt the same because he placed her back onto the ground beside him as he laid down.

Just as she was about to get up to get a safe distance away, a hand clamped around her. She startled and would've jumped if she'd been able to. The hand let her go and Kala plopped down onto hard skin.

His chest was lightly furred, and only had a few scars here and there. It would have been a nice sleeping place in not for the chance of her being crushed to death in her sleep.

"Uhh, I don't think this is a good idea." It was pointless though, Kong couldn't understand a single word coming out of her mouth.

His hand was held behind her in a pseudo snuggle, and Kala realized that resistance was futile.

What Kong wants, Kong gets, as far as he is concerned.

So, she gave in, and leaned her back against his hand to get comfortable. The gorilla may be able to sleep, but Kala wasn't about to get a wink of sleep in this unsafe spot.

The curly haired girl sat awake for hours, until she was positive that Kong was deep asleep.

Once his breathing was deep and constant, she steadily and carefully climbed down. If she wasn't careful he could mistake her for a bug or something and swat her away.

When her feet made contact with the ground, she tiptoed away and climbed onto a high mossy ledge for her to sleep. It would keep her out of the way if Kong was tosser and turner.

Her last view before she closed her eyes was of the giant gorilla rolling onto his side and scratching at his belly.

 _'Yup, I definitely made the right choice.'_

And Kala thought for what must have been for the millionth time that her existence was a crazy one.

* * *

Hazzah! I have returned my people! Bow before your rightful ruler, for I support your existence with my measly fanfictions.

I kid, I kid.

Don't worry everyone, I remembered about this fanfiction, it is not going away any time soon. This is one of my more favorable fanfictions after all, and I rather like the idea of Kong having a childhood friend (sort of). His bond with her would be much deeper than it would be with someone he met in only one day (cough- Ann Darrow -cough). I get myself worked up everytime i think about the wonderful friendship he and Kala could have.

Be on the look out for any more chapters from me in the future!

Ps. I would also like to thank my brother (you know who you are) for is silent support in my story. Even knowing that he would read one of my works is really touching.

I would also like to thank anyone who leaves a review, and a special shout out to BlackNBoom! Reviews help push authors through tough spots in their writing, and let them know that their effort is appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kala peeled her eyes open, though the daze of sleep still clung to her as dark circled lined her eyes. Dirt and stones were being tossed into the air like pieces of lint, as an angry Kong created a frantic mess.

He either must have awoken to find himself laying on his stomach and thought that he killed her, or he thought that she left him and took off running like everyone else.

Kala just turned onto her back and stared at the open ceiling of the temple, breathing evenly as she watched the clouds and listened to his anxious shuffling.

The sun streamed into the structure, lighting up her surroundings. For just a second she was able to embrace the moment of peace, when she was done she was going to have to deal with a temperamental ape.

The moment was broken when a large stone landed a little too close for comfort next to her head. Dust was thrown up into the air, annoying her and making her eyes water painfully.

Kala sat up and gave a short, sharp whistle. Kong's head snapped to her direction, and his dark eyes lit up when they landed on her.

They then narrowed as he stomped towards me, the distance that would seem long to a human was easily crossed with his large strides. The dark-skinned girl didn't cow, or flinch as his massive face was shoved directly in front of her own. He was so close that he could feel his soft short breaths on her face, and see the leathery texture of his pushed in nose.

"Hi," she breathed along with a slight wave of her hand.

His response was to huff directly into her face, causing her to shut her eyes as his hot breath blew her wild hair back in the hot (and smelly) wind. While she was distracted by his bad breath, his hand once again made a grab for her body.

Once she was firmly cocooned in his palm, she thought about resisting for a millisecond before discarding the idea completely. He may or may not squish her to death if he so felt like it.

Before she knew it, she felt them move.

Kala had no idea where they were headed, but it was definitely starting to get a little stuffy in his hand. She slipped her hand in between the crevice of his fingers and attempted to pry them apart.

Her effort was fruitless, though it did make the beast stop in his tracks. When his hand opened, his dark eyes looked down at her curiously. Kala just sat in his palm like she was Thumbelina, and he, the human farmer who found morbid amusement at having such a small being at their mercy.

'Gosh, he really is big,' she thought before she shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"I'm going to climb you now," the curly haired girl stated with clear confidence. It figured that if she was going to stay with him for a while, she might as well get him acclimated to hearing her voice.

His response was to shift his eyes towards her before ignoring her again. She took that as an affirmative.

So, same as the day before, she steadily climbed up Kong until she was seated on his shoulder.

"Definitely a much better view," she murmured.

In the village it was mostly rocky shores and old marooned ships, not much plant life to climb or see. But here, deep in the forest, trees grew as tall as skyscrapers with all different types of fruits and plants accompanying them.

It reminded her so much of her simple lives.

The ones where she would run away from the rest of the world and live in isolation in the jungle or forest. Sometimes people were too much for her. They were too greedy, to selfish, never looking at the bigger picture and only concerning themselves with things that directly affect them.

It's not that she hated people, their simplicity was actually amusing at times, but too much of anything can get old really fast. But more than that, it really hurt to leave her important people behind. So many people... and she would never see them again...

Something in her snapped, and her eyes started to leak tears. Her breathing hitched, and she closed her eyes and rubbed at them harshly. Sadly, the tears wouldn't stop coming, and before she knew it , she was full-out sobbing.

She hated herself for being so weak, but she needed this. She needed a good cry to let out all her pent-up emotions, her frustration, her anger, and her hatred about her situation.

It happened almost every life, one way or another.

Kong must have felt the shift in her emotions and stopped again. His hand grabbed her and held her before his eyes. Bringing her close he sniffed her, but that only seemed to bring more tears to her eyes as they fell fast and hot down her cheeks.

He brought his other hand to her face, delicately touching her cheek and catching a tear on the tip of his large finger. "Ooooo-" he whined as he looked at it, and huffed. Frantically, his eyes searched her body for any injures that would have caused her distress.

When they found none, his eyes turned to the terrain. Her loud crying would only serve to attract unsavoury attention.

Too caught up in her emotions, Kala failed to notice the creatures crawling out of the darkness. Her only notice was the shift in Kong's grip before he started running, startling her out of her funk.

She gasped in surprise, wind licking at her face as the mighty King dashed through the wilderness on three limbs, the last holding her protectively against his chest. The dark curly haired girl had only some idea of what they were running from, she had heard the horror stories growing up after all.

Kong stopped once he exited the trees, into a large clearing. Horned iron hide dinosaurs that were grazing there were quick to abandon their meals and make haste to leave.

Together, Kong and Kala kept their eyes on the trees, searching for any sudden movements.

 _There_.

There was shadow slipping in and out between the large tree trunks sneakily, but Kala still saw it, and so did Kong. He growled threateningly to the predator that they knew was lurking just beyond the dense forest, not about to bow down and give up his position as 'King.'

Kala could feel the dangerous energy rolling off him in waves, and was impressed by what an imposing figure he must have made. Imagine what he would be like when he was fully grown...

Having enough of hiding, the shadow jumped from the forest.

Or rather, shadows...

Three scaly raptor-like dinosaurs dashed out of the foliage, separating from each other to circle around Kong.

Kong, not one to be patient with such things, didn't wait for them to make the first move.

Hand snapping out like a blur, Kong struck the first dark scaled raptor that had the unfortunate luck of getting just a little too close to be out of range. Not expecting it, the dinosaur was flung back by the strength behind the punch and was sent crashing back into the woods.

'Ohhh,' Kala winced in second-hand pain for the dino. 'I don't think he'll be getting up anytime soon.'

Kong paid no mind to where he sent the raptor flying, focusing now on his last two opponent. They wouldn't let him get the drop on them this time, the element of surprise now lost for Kong.

The two circles viciously around, just staying out of reach form Kong's wild swings. They were weary of him now, and for good reason. One of his hits must have the force of a transport behind it, and that was putting it lightly.

The two large raptor like creatures lead Kong to the bottom of a rocky trench located between two cliffs, The two walls of rock were as tall as Kong himself, and lined with vines and dirt. Small pieces of stone fell from somewhere up above, tinkling down the sides like little pachinko balls.

One of them started climbing up the side of the cliff like a mountain goat, using small foot holds to gain a higher advantage point. Kong could not swipe as swiftly as he could out in the open, he was at the disadvantage fighting in such a closed off area.

Kala watched in muted interest from the gaps between Kong's hold as the predator jumped from above and onto the giant ape's back and snapped it's jaw around his arm. In contrast, the one watching the ground started weaving between his legs to disorient him or get him to lose his footing.

Kong gave a massive roar as he reached up to tear the scaly reptile from his arm. He gripped its neck tightly as its feet tried helplessly to pry itself from his hold. Kongs only reply was to huff angrily and mash its head against the rocks.

Its head caved easily, painting the wall in the dinosaur's blood and brain matter, and was the used as a projectile at the last remaining raptor.

No longer fancying its chances, the animal turned tail and rushed off before it could also be killed.

Kong raised his free arm and gave bellowing and hooting and hollering, scaring off all life close enough to be in hearing distance. Oversized birds were startled form their resting place in the trees, flying off into the clouds above.

Finally deeming it was safe, Kong slowly, carefully, opened up his palm that had been cupped to his chest, and gave a gleeful and toothy grin to Kala.

Kala gave one of her own in return.

* * *

Author's Note

This is unedited, I have have no idea what I'm doing.

Gah! Why is writing so difficult!


End file.
